


Wolf takes Queen

by ShadeWriter13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: A long hard day of work leads to an unexpected bout of hard long sex as Ice Wolf takes the chubby Queen for his own. In more ways than expected.Toriel x Ice Wolf
Relationships: Toriel/Ice Wolf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Wolf takes Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb idea I had, inspired by a Sindoll hentai that saw the characters together. 
> 
> Google them, they do great work. They're active on Twitter.

The world of Undertale is a world of many storylines, timelines, and alternate takes. There are many secrets and lost content, discarded and left in code, and warped characters. From the actual game to the many fan remakes/retellings, it’s hard to tell at times what is real and what is fake. And with the arrival of Deltarune, the waters are clouded even more.   
  
So, when a new secret is supposed to have been ‘found’ many doubt its legitimacy.  
  


* * *

  
The sound of heavy furniture echoed down the hallway and reached into the kitchen. There, a feminine goat woman was busy finishing the dishes. Dressed in her trademark purple robe, Toriel breathed a sigh of relieve when her task was done. Now to see about her guest. Taking one of the freshly cleaned trays, the motherly woman put a slice of reheated pie (Left over from the other day) and a glass of water. It wasn’t much but it should do. Pleased with her offer, Toriel took the tray and walked through the living room before wheading down the hall way. Passing the guest room and her own, she noted a dresser and cabinet already against the wall opposite the last door. Toriel paused to inspect the furniture and then poked her head into the last room her guest was working on.   
  
A large furry mass had just finished putting together a bookcase. The unassembled parts of a desk lay near by and a few picture frames were neatly propped up against the wall. A burly arm came up and wiped the brow of the muscular figure, its grey fur matted with sweat. The smell of said sweat, timber, and hard work filled the room a tad. It’s ears on its head seemed to perk up and the tall figure turned. It gave a faint smile and waved in greeting to her, its tail giving a wag or two. Toriel waved back cheerfully but its blank eyes always put her off for some reason.   
  
“Wow you’ve made far more progress than I thought Mr. Ice Wolf. It would have taken me a few days to get everything you’ve done. I’m glad to have your help.” The caretaker said, walking over as the large anthro wolf nodded and started to reach for the desk frame.   
“Oh no you don’t.” Toriel said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She had to reach up a little higher to do so but she gently and firmly pulled downward. Ice Wolf got the idea and sat down after which Toriel put the tray into his hands.   
  
“I know you’re famed for your stamina Mr. Ice Wolf but I’ll not have you working the entire day without a break. Besides you’ve earned it so have a little pick me up, okay?” The goat told him. The wolf for his part nodded and while he didn’t say anything, Toriel could understand his thankfulness for the snack.   
  
It would have been a strange sight to most people; a tall goat like monster woman and a monster of a wolf in the same room. The two had nothing in common but the job she asked for help on.  
  
After the events that saw Frisk blow through the underground, the monsters were free to do what they wanted and while some took the chance to go outside, others had no rush to leave. Toriel was one of them, rather content in her own place outside of one room. She had left the room at the end of the hall empty unable to figure out what to do with it along with it being Asgore’s ‘room’. When she first moved to the ruins, she couldn’t help but make her new home similar to her old one as best she could, even including a place for his room. Though she wanted nothing to do with that man anymore and had sealed it off.   
  
She was always unsure of what to do with that room before Frisk came up with an idea. Perhaps turn it into a Study. That suited her, the child had thought. Toriel agreed to this, after all with monsters and humans coming into contact once more, Toriel had thought to maybe lend a hand in reconnecting the two. Perhaps a job as a teacher, or some sort of intermediary. Frisk had wordlessly given his support, as he often did, and the former Queen made plans and purchases to start on the Study. Just one problem; getting everything in place and put together. Hence, Ice Wolf’s presence was needed.   
  
Well not him per say. Toriel had asked around for help. Sans was willing but she worried he’d be too lazy to give the effort she was expecting the work to do. Besides the skeleton said he had some…, ‘things to look into” today, whatever that meant. Asgore was straight out as an option. Undyne would have but she and Alphys were off to spend time together. And Papyrus, ever optimistic and helpful, well she was worried about just how into the task he might end up getting. The taller of the two skeletons was known to go a tad overboard when compared to his brother Sans.   
  
But it was Papyrus who had suggested Ice Wolf in the first place, praising the wolf’s strength and stamina. Toriel was close to giving up at this time and was willing to try anything. To her surprise, Ice Wolf had agreed to help. See, his job had been to toss large Ice blocks down river to help cool the Core but as it wasn’t as overheated now that the Surface was opened, his presence wasn’t as needed anymore. The large wolf would help if he could try to put the furniture together. He would pay for any damage but he was looking to train up a new skill to use.  
  
And so, with the Wolf’s help, Toriel’s spare room was quickly cleaned up and the large, old pieces moved into the hallway. Ice Wolf had made far more progress than she expected. A couple days of work were saved thanks to him and those rugged muscles of his. Even just sitting there and eating, his muscles built up from all that ice throwing made him look like a carved statue of male physique. Why if she was younger…,   
  
“ _Wait a moment, no. Bad be gone thoughts_.” Toriel said internally. It had been quite some time since she had blown off any steam and her mind had started to wander. A young stud like him should be beating off the girls with a stick anyway, he had no reason to look at an old goat like herself anyway.   
  
Still, he was nice to look it even if there was no pay off. It felt good to have a strapping male around the house again, unkempt as he was. His table manners seemed horrible given the amount of pie around his mouth and his fur remained matted to him in places regardless of how much he absent-mildly brushed at it.   
  
“Well if you’re done eating, I do believe that’s it for the day.” Toriel said as she got up from the floor. Ice Wolf for his part got up to give her the tray back but he made a mistake when getting up. He stepped on a loose screw and his balance was thrown off. Strength was his domain, not dexterity and with a tumble, he and the tray he held crashed to the ground.   
  
Luckily something soft broke his fall. Ice Wolf opened his eyes and saw that he had landed on Toriel. The caretaker was on the floor herself, and the Ice Wolf had landed face first on her chest. He wasn’t the only thing though as the left-over water in his glass and part of the pie had impacted her as well. The two chests were connected by a sticky sweet mass and part of her robe was soaked through, showing a bit more of the curve her breasts had. Toriel blinked away the stars that were in her vision, to see Ice Wolf jump back away from her.   
  
“It was, just an accident dear.” Toriel weakly said as she got up, noticing the mess on herself and Ice Wolf. “Oh my. I’ll have to change out of this but you…” she said turning to Ice Wolf only see she had to get his attention by raising her voice. He had his back to her for some reason.   
  
“Excuse me Mr Ice Wolf.” Her voice carried over to him and he turned around, looking as if he was sweating. “It was an accident, don’t worry about it. Just some clothes that need washing and a broom to be used. But you, look at you. You were a sweaty mess before and now you’re just a complete mess now.” Toriel grabbed and pulled at his arm, dragging him out of the room.  
  
“I have a wash room you can use to clean up. You can’t walk home looking like that or with all that sweat, you’ll catch a cold. Clean up while I find you some warm dry towels for you.” Toriel said, giving him a small shove towards the wash room before heading off.   
  
Ice Wolf just let out a small groan, tucked his tail between his legs and went inside to clean himself.  
  


* * *

  
  
A bit later, Toriel came to the bathroom door with a few towels. She’d changed her dress to a different one but wanted to get Ice Wolf something to dry off with and see if he was doing alright. She rapped her knuckles against the door, seeing if there was a reaction. When Ice Wolf didn’t reply, she began to worry. She checked the doorknob and found it was unlocked.   
  
“ _I should at least peak my head in for a moment._ ” Toriel thought, as she turned the knob.   
  
The room was steamy and she had to strain her eyes to see through the haze. Ice Wolf must not get a lot of warm showers so was probably enjoying a higher setting than she’s used to. Toriel was able to make out Ice Wolf behind the curtain, standing in the shower stall. She was about to call out to him when she noticed something off. He seemed to be rather focused on lathering a certain lower extremity of his….,   
  
Toriel quickly slammed the door, her face turning a bright red. After spending time with Ice Wolf, she was sure he was more a ‘pure monster’, one that didn’t obey genders. It wasn’t uncommon for some monsters to lack a Gender, and she thought Ice Wolf was one. He just simply liked being called by male pronouns. After all, he didn’t seem to wear pants so he didn’t seem to have anything to hide.   
  
But there he was, in her shower, with an erection that was larger than her ex’s, and jerking it off. Toriel’s blush grew as she pictured what he was doing in there. But why now of all times? He was only here with her old self, why would…,   
  
Her mind flashed back to the fall from before. How close the two were, the way he felt imposing but gentle above her, the sticky smell of his sweat covered fur; and then reversed the imagery. Her plump body before him must have set him off. He shouldn’t though, Ice Wolf should be picturing someone younger and more fit than her.  
  
But she had a sense of pride that her figure could inspire such thoughts in the young man. He seemed interested in her, and Toriel was backed up. She couldn’t take advantage of this, could she?   
  
Back inside the bathroom, Ice Wolf was leaning against the wall of the shower, his hand rubbing the length of his cock. Toriel’s scent was so good up close, and her figure felt so soft. He’d always thought she looked cute but being in contact with her had sent his desire over the edge. Ice Wolf had wanted to just get home as fast as possible but Toriel had shoved him into the bathroom. With his lust and the warm water, he couldn’t walk back out in front of the former Queen without having a massive bulge. He had to take care of it before showing himself again.   
  
He was so occupied he didn’t notice the door opening the first time. Nor did he notice the second time it had opened, this time all the way before closing. He didn’t even process the curtain being moved. No, it was only until he felt a soft but heavy from pushing up against him did his attention snap back.   
  
“Using up all my Hot Water? Well if you’re going to waste it all we may as well share.” Came the voice behind him.  
  
Ice Wolf went to turn only to realize who it was and only half turn, trying to hide his stiffy. Turning his head mostly, he saw Toriel standing there, clad in a rather small white two-piece swimsuit. It was clear she had put on more mass since she had picked it up, the lower portion looking more like a thong and the top piece failing to cover the edges of her areolas. In her hands was a bar of a soap and a wash cloth, and she looked as cheerful as ever.   
  
“I’m sorry, but you’re using so much that I won’t be able to take a hot one until far later. And I need to get the sticky feeling of that pie off me.” Toriel said, and gestured with the items she held, “Besides, you’re so big. It must be hard to wash up in certain places. Just bear with me okay?”   
  
Ice Wolf was too stunned to do little more than nod and turned away from her, presenting his back to the woman. Toriel hummed as she scrubbed away at his imposing figure, delighting herself in feeling all the muscles on his back.   
  
“Mmm, you’re bigger than I thought.” Toriel muttered into his ear, “I suppose you would get huge doing all those taxing jobs. Just sit back and relax for me, okay?”   
  
Ice Wolf did as he was told, the stress starting to leave his body as she washed him. It felt a bit like a massage; between her hands and the warm water his muscles started to unwind and recover from all his hard work. Toriel must have had practice doing this with the King before as she seemed to know just where to put pressure on the wolf to soothe him. The King she had married and shared a bed with…, a king he was currently replacing….  
  
Ice Wolf brought his hands down to hide his throbbing member from her. Toriel giggled at the sudden motion as she brought her arms underneath his armpits and started to wash his chest from behind. She paid special attention to his pecs and moved down to his chiseled stomach and lower still to his abs, brushing over them in a soft teasing manner like a feather. She moved to his thighs and from there started to wash his fore arms, that were still trying to hide his growing shame from the woman.   
  
In fact, he was certain she knew it was there as she always came close but never actually touched anything. And her attention felt so good that part of himself didn’t want it to end. But her hands eventually drew back, leaving his muscles alone again.   
  
“Oh Mr Ice Wolf?” She called to get his attention. He turned and saw Toriel’s back to him, her large butt straining against the bottom of her suit. Ice Wolf’s mind was processing the sight as Toriel followed up with another request.  
  
“Could you return the favor and get my back now?” She asked, a small amount of pleading inching into her voice.   
  
Ice Wolf dumbly nodded, picking up the wash cloth and soap she set aside. After working up a good lather, he started on her shoulders and worked down her back. The former Queen was a lot softer than he though she would be. Toriel was only a little smaller than him but far less built, so he didn’t apply too much pressure on his scrubbing worried he’d hurt her. Still Toriel’s vocalizations seemed to show she enjoyed his attention, at least until he ran out of room.   
  
Toriel’s back was soaped up but Ice Wolf had stopped just near her bottom. He was a tad worried that doing anything would either get him into trouble, or cross a line he shouldn’t. Unsure of what to do, he started to move away from her. But the ex-queen spoke up again.   
  
“Leaving? But you haven’t finished your job yet. My front needs cleaning.” Toriel said, again putting on a pleading tone to her voice. But she didn’t stop there either. Toriel reached back and grabed his hands only to lead them to her front. She guided him into washing her stomach, giving little coos as Ice Wolf’s fingers slid across her body.  
  
The wolf’s mind was a buzz with mental fantasies coming true and a determination to not push his luck. That second part became very hard to do when Toriel brought his hands to her chest. His large paws engulfed her boobs and Toriel led him in how to massage them. Her coos turning into moans as he began to apply more force to them; teasing their undersides and giving them the occasionally squeeze. His fingers sunk into the jiggly breasts, causing Toriel to moan even louder.   
  
Toriel loved the feeling of someone of someone touching her again. And a pair of big strong hands to do so sent a shiver down her back but she wanted more. She just needed to inch him a bit further. And for that, she started to move herself backwards. Pushing herself further onto his body until she felt a certain hard and hot piece of his body between her legs.   
  
“Mmm, well hello there.” Toriel said, moving her thighs to encase Ice Wolf’s member, “Showing a lady this naughty thing. Bad boy.” Her hands left Ice Wolf’s and traveled down to grip the offending cock. It felt so hot in her hands and it’s stiffness wasn’t bad either. She had a duty to help him take care of this.   
  
Ice Wolf was starting to lose it, as Toriel started to attend to his dick. The soft but firmness of her thighs combined with her feather touched hands, along with the barerest of fabrics separating her most private of places from his raging, pulsing cock; Ice Wolf was on the cusp of losing it. And Toriel putting a bit more force into her attention, his dam burst.   
Toriel watched as he shot out pulse after pulse of white gooey mess, mixing with the water to disappear down the drain. The heat her hands felt and the smell alone was causing her own desire to rise. And yet after he seemed done, she still had a rebellious cock to deal with.   
  
“My My…, you were pent up weren’t you.” Toriel said as she detached herself from Ice Wolf’s hold. She spun in place and kneeled down to get a closer look. The veiny member still throbbed and his balls still looked full. Such vigor the boy had.   
  
“If this is the amount you had with my thighs, then…” Toriel lifted her breasts and trapped the large member between them, her tits fighting to hold it in place, “I’ll just have to do this until you calm down. Wouldn’t want anyone to see you exposed, would we?”   
  
The wet noise of her boobs trapping water against his cock was music to Ice Wolf’s ears. And trapped against those mounds was far more heavenly than even the wildest fantasy he’d have. He fought not to cum again as Toriel moved her mammeries up and down his length. She seemed to know just how to use her chest, a testament to her time with Asgore no doubt. And already primed as he was, he quickly lost to his baser instincts.   
  
Toriel had to move back a bit, lest she got a face-full of the creamy liquid. And even then, the force of it splattered part of her face as it shot out to cover the floor of the shower once more. At point blank, the smell was overpowering.   
  
“ _Mmm I might be losing my mind here._ ” Toriel thought, drinking in the sticky male aroma. She looked up at the dazed Ice Wolf before looking back down a grin forming on her face. Once more, it throbbed in defiance and seemed only to be the smallest amount bigger. His tool refused to back down it seemed.   
  
“Well now I didn’t say you could come on me or my face. I suppose I still have to punish you.” Toriel breathed as she got closer to it. Her lips grazed the tip of his cock and she pleased a few more kisses around the head. Pausing from time to time to breath on it which sent a shiver down the length of it, she was sure he couldn’t last too much longer but she had to have just a taste.  
  
“I’ll finish you off with this, but you really need to take a soak after this. Wouldn’t want you to smell like you got out of a brothel on your way home, would we?” Torial teased as she took the tip into her mouth. Even with all the water, she could still taste the left over cum drops and the salty sweat that covered it. It was a taste she hadn’t had in years, and while she wanted to savor it, she just needed to finish draining him.  
  
Then a firm pair of hands griped her head. Her gaze went upward and she saw Ice Wolf glaring down, his eyes heavy with lust. Before she could do anything, he pulled her face forward, forcing the entire length into her mouth and beyond. Her nostrials flared, trying to get air into her body but only got more of his musk, driving her wild. And before she could brace herself again, Ice wolf pulled her off before slamming her face down his cock again and again.   
  
“ _No… I only wanted to tease him into finishing_.” Toriel thought, “ _But he’s lost it, he’s just using me like a toy now…, and I can’t stop him!_ ” though a part of her wondered if she wanted to. Asgore had been a sweet and gentle lover but the feeling of being so roughly treated was new to her. And she found out how much it was turning her on.   
  
With one final slam, Ice Wolf’s dick begain to spray out more of the viscous liquid. Toriel gulped for as much as she could, her own squirts running her swimsuit bottom and mixing with the shower water. Wave after wave came, and Toriel was amazed at how much he still had to give. She wondered how much of a mess he could still make, and hoped she could still find out.   
  
Pulling Toriel off, Ice Wolf gave a few more spurts of cum over her face before letting the water wash over her slutty face. His mind had one thought in it, to mark her. Followed by claiming her, breeding this fertile female. She would be his Queen now. Visions of a plump Toriel ran through his head as he stood her up and ripped the puny garment to shreds. Toriel didn’t stop him but the words she huskily said did cause his mind to be cleared. If for just the briefest of moments.   
  
“No… not like this…” She gasped, looking at him with a needy primal look in her own eyes, “Bedroom, please.”   
  
The idea of taking the queen, of rutting Toriel in her bed where the only other man that had been her husband, lit a flame of desire in Ice Wolf. A primal need to take her as her own. Ice Wolf could hold on, just for a moment. Just for a change of venue.   
  
Drying off took a little bit, as the two could barely keep their hands off each other. Soon enough, Ice Wolf picked up Toriel and carried her bridal style out the door and down the hallway. Toriel for her part enjoyed the ride and leaned her head against his chiseled chest.   
  
“Mmm, I’m sorry. I know you wanted to just take me there in the tub but I didn’t want to be a bother. I don’t have the stamina you do so I’d rather have something soft under me for the next step.” Toriel cooed as her hands started to dance over the wolf’s chest.   
  
Something about how she said that lit an idea in Ice Wolf’s mind. His steps quickened, and soon the two were in her room, and Toriel bounced on the bed as Ice Wolf carefully dropped her on the bed. He got on top of her and started to feel her up. Toriel coo’d and moaned as the strong hands touched what they wanted, gripping wherever they could find purchase.   
  
Toriel’s body responded to this, her juices flowing out and dampening the sheets below her thighs. She needed this so badly, for her body to be taken and sated in a primal coupling. Amidst her moans, Toriel spread her legs out to give her partner full access to herself. And Ice Wolf took this chance to claim her.   
  
With a massive bite to her neck.   
  
Time slowed, her breath shortened and panic slowly started to sink into her mind. Had she done something wrong? Was her teasing too much? Was she going to die here, on a bed in the middle of being fucked like a piece of meat?   
  
And more importantly, why did she feel pleasure instead of pain?   
  
Her head cocked to the side from the bite, Toriel could see the beginning of what was happening as her body burned. Her right up twitched uncontrollably and her nails lengthened into claws. Her arm seemed to expand, the muscles of her arms reforming around the new found strength surging through it. Likewise, this change affected her left arm. The queen could feel it mirroring the right.  
  
Ice Wolf however wasn’t waiting. Howling, Ice Wolf took her, his cock piercing several inches into the queen. The sudden thrust caught her off guard and she screamed in ecstasy. The girth alone was driving her wild and the burning change of her body left her a babbling mess. As Ice Wolf began to rut her with increasing speed and harshness, Toriel’s changes speed up. Her boobs, already impressive seemed to jump a up a size or two. The entire muscle structure of her body tightened and strengthen. Her softness faded and her body became chiseled, mimicking the body mass of the beast above her.   
  
Toriel wiggled her hips, in part to fit more and more of Ice Wolf into her, but also to attempt to relieve the pressure she felt now. Her short tail had lengthened into a large fluffy tail just above a massive butt. And her legs crossed behind Ice Wolf, using their new found muscles to pull him further into herself.   
  
Toriel’s tongue hung out of her mouth as it lay open to try and get more oxygen. Her muzzle lengthens and her eyes became pure white. The final bits were her ears moving to the top of her head and a thicker length of fur coating her body.   
  
No longer was there a soft and curvy queen on the bed. Now there was a buxom, Amazonian sized Wolf on the bed. One that Ice Wolf could breed with the full force of his primal need.  
Toriel didn’t have time to process the change, but at the same time didn’t give a damn as Ice Wolf’s thrusts brought her back to the main focus. Her new strength and desire caused her to thrust back in time, the noise of their messy coupling raising to new heights. The thought of submitting to the hulking wolf above her was one thing, but the thought of being his mate now awakened something in Toriel and she returned as much as she could.   
  
Ice Wolf took his own pleasure, the strong and slick embrace of her pussy was just the thing he’d be wanting all this time. She was no longer Toriel to him, no longer the queen; but a breeder a mate. A female he’d pump full of cubs and to be claimed by himself as he thrust harder and faster, building himself towards orgasm and panting as he chased that end goal.   
  
Toriel was unable to vocalize anything; the change and pleasure had robbed her of any words she could use. Instead she was just a gasping mess of moans, howls, whimpers, and barks. These noises pushed Ice Wolf further on, burying himself into her needy pussy. But he couldn’t last much longer.   
  
Hilting himself, Ice Wolf gave a long howl which was echoed by Toriel as he gushed hot cum into her welcoming womb. The molten seed filled her and triggered Toriel’s own mind-numbing release. Her body surrendered utterly to the pleasures taking over her, physically and mentally. By the time Ice Wolf’s release was done, she was a thrashing mess on the bed, her chest heaving with each breath and a fucked dumb look on her face.   
  
Ice Wolf pulled out, and let the sexual fluids leak out with his departure. He had done it; the queen was his now. He hadn’t come here to do so but none could argue with the end result. He’d taken her, changed her, and marked her. Possibly even had bred her if his seed had taken. But now he was tired, it was time for…  
  
“Oh no you don’t..”   
  
Ice Wolf’s eyes which were half closed from fatigue shot open as he felt Toriel under him move. With surprising speed and strength, he found himself pinned to the bed under her. The familiar heat of her pussy just above his hardening cock.   
  
“I told you before dear. I’ll have to punish you.” The white wolf above him said, as she started to grind against him.   
  
The nearby monsters of the ruins had to deal with howls the rest of the night. But none of them were brave enough to see what was going on.   
  


* * *

  
  
The world of Undertale is a world of many story-lines, timelines, and alternate takes. There are many secrets and lost content, discarded and left in code, and warped characters. From the actual game to the many fan remakes/retellings, it’s hard to tell at times what is real and what is fake. And with the arrival of Deltarune, the waters are clouded even more.   
  
So, when someone claims to have seen a screen at some point in the game showing off Ice Wolf standing with a happy expression, next to a female white wolf and two small light grey wolves; most write it up as a fake, a random graphics glitch, or staged. The only clue people seem to agree on is a strange tag on Ice Wolf that crops up in some copies of the game.   
  
‘Ex-Human; Were’. 


End file.
